almost midnight
by Suk-fong
Summary: even cinderella got to go to the ball  Tori-centric


Once upon a time, there was a poor girl who wished to be a princess.

_she is lying if she said she never wanted to be a popstar. she never thought she could be one because she wasn't as talented as trina._

As luck would have it, she met her fairy godmother who granted her the ability to be a princess for the night.

_trina needs help so she helps. and she sees this world she wants to belong in, the one where all that glitters is made of faux gold and everyone knows but they love it and want it. _

She waved her magic wand, and the girl's rags became a pretty dress, and a pumpkin became an elegant carriage.

_she enters the school filled with the future superstars, and she enters the world of liars and fakers. she meets some of the best fakes, and wants to be as fake as they are. she knows they will be famous and everyone will love them. she can't wait to be as fake as them._

She was given glass slippers for her feet.

_she gets a role in a play. she's so close to entering this world that she can't wait to. she feigns ignorance to a lot, like how Hollywood and the world are on the same planet and everyone says what they mean and truth really means something everywhere. _

Her fairy godmother sent her off to the castle where the prince was having a beautiful ball, with only one rule, to be back before the clock strikes twelve.

_she sees beck and all she can think about is that he is made for her. they're both beautiful, both talented and they're both trying to be fake. there's a difference though, he's already fake, and damn good at it. she is still trying to get as fake as he is. she is fighting to reach the level of fakeness he has reached._

She hurries to the castle, and she is in awe, when she sees how beautiful the castle is.

_at another showcase, she sees everyone's level of fakeness. she never knew that cat could sing and act like that. or that robbie was that good. she always thought she was better then robbie, but he's so far ahead, turning his skin from flesh into plastic, and there's so many miles before she can reach the porcelain skin of beckandjade. she wants to become as fake as them. she wants to be plastic_.

There are many girls, but none of them come in comparison of the beauty of this girl.

_she used to be the most beautiful girl at school. but here beauty is like eyes, everyone's beautiful as they try to be fake. and only the fakest are considered beautiful. that's why jade is so beautiful and everyone allows her to walk over them. she's so far a head of everyone else, only matched by beck. _

She sees Prince Charming standing at the head of the room. Prince Charming sees her and walks towards her, ignoring all the other girls in the room, and asks her dance.

_she found her prince charming. he is beautiful and porcelain and amazing and she wants him. he walks towards her and they kiss and the scene is complete. but the bell rings, and he walks away. because it's always beckandjade, and there's no room for her. prince charming has found his equal a girl as beautiful and porcelain and amazing and there's no room for her in this circle of the elite porcelain circle._

They dance, and she falls in love with, and she can see mirrored in his eyes the love he has for her. But the clock strikes midnight, and she has to leave.

_he doesn't see her, he sees past her. and it hurts so much but really it doesn't because she doesn't need him. and hurt is too real. ahe needs to be fake to be fine bone china, better then cat, robbie and andre's plastic skin. she will surpass the porcelain of beckandjade and become fine bone china. it's nor fair. they've got something that's real when their suppose to be fake and she hates them for being so happy. she doesn't need emotions. she doesn't need them. emotions make you weak when you need to turn your skin into plastic because she's so far behind._

She runs as fast as she can to get to her carriage before it turns into a pumpkin leaving her shoe on the steps.

_she gets cast as the lead, and she knows she well on her way to become plastic. jade isn't even cast. She is thrilled because maybe jade's becoming less porcelain more glass and maybe even plastic. maybe jade is falling down, down, down and she can take her place as porcelain as elite, beside beck. but then she overhears the teachers say that jade has been cast in an indie arts film and won't be in school for a few months. jade has been cast in a film, and she is still only playing the lead in small school plays that no one cares about really. she and jade aren't competing, not really, but jade is winning and she always has been._

She flees back to her poor home, thinking that Prince Charming and her will never be.

_she hopes that the distant between beckandjade will make them just beck and jade. but beck visits her every weekend, and jade comes to school sometimes. and soon beck gets cast in a blockbuster superhero film as a sidekick. she watches them turn slowly, but surely into fine bone china. cat gets a record contract two weeks before they graduate high school, and andre has been recording songs for his label for two years. robbie has been accepted to julliard. even sinjin who she thought was just flesh has become glass, and he's directing movies and getting awards for his special effects. everyone is moving ahead and she wonders if it was just a fluke she got in._

But then Prince Charming comes in with her missing shoe, and whisks her away to a happily ever after.

_when she comes home from university at a tiny little art school where she's far from amazing, she's just subpar and still flesh, she finds out trina has been cast on a hit sitcom. trina wins awards for best secondary character five years in a row. she still has no awards and only a small role in a made for tv movie that bombs._


End file.
